


Memoriam

by lemonsharks



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Askbox Fic, Ficlet, Gen, first line meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsharks/pseuds/lemonsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the fact, Lirael makes a very important return to the Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Kit's fault.

The clockwork mouse no longer ran, but Lirael kept it close.

The spring had been removed; when Lirael wound him, the key spun and spun. Her metal hand glinted in the moderate light of the Library, and made tiny snicking sounds against itself, the mouse, the silver-and-gold threads on her surcoat when she touched them, feeling and not-feeling. She was used to that by now; the soapstone Dog rested heavy in her pocket, Kibeth light and straining inside her bandolier.

"You’ll need to be accompanied by a Librarian," the First Assistant said; she wore no moonstones with her uniform, but she had the look of a person who had Seen what might be.

"I was roaming all over the bowels of this Library before you reached my knee," Lirael said, and the girl blushed.

"Still, Ma’am, there are rules,” she replied, as if Lirael were apart from those rules, and not quite sure how she should enforce them.


End file.
